Un amour de musicien ?
by bluee-apple98
Summary: UA, Alec est un jeune lycéen qui joue dans un groupe avec son meilleur ami Jace et sa soeur Isabelle. Mais leurs claviste les laisse tomber, commence les auditions et pourquoi pas une histoire d'amour?
1. Chapter 1

**salut tous le monde !**

Oui je sais je devrais réviser mais, ce matin deux minutes avant mon oral de latin, j'ai eu cette idée et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira même si contrairement à mon habitude, c'est un UA.

 **Disclamer** : tout appartient à Cassandra Clare et la chanson au groupe "The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus"

 **Rating** : je mets M au cas ou

 **paring** : Alec / Magnus, en principal et Jace ... Avec un peu tous le monde en fait

 **Avertissement** : ceci est une histoire entre deux jeunes hommes, homophobes vous êtes priés de partir

 **bonne lecture à tous**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _ **lycée l'Institut - NEW YORK**_

Alec Lightwood avançait dans les couloirs au murs abimés de son vieux lycée, les écouteurs visés dans le oreilles il se laissait porter par la voix rauque du chanteur et la mélodie mélancolique de la guitare. La chanson qu'il écoutait était celle de ses mauvais jours, cette balade avait un effet calmant immediat sur les nerfs du jeune homme et aujourd'hui il en avait bien besoin. En effet Alec lightwood était de mauvaise humeur, il devait cette humeur à son colocataire et meilleur ami Jace Herondale.

Jace et lui avait grandit ensemble, le père de jace était très souvent absent et sa mère les avait quittés alors que le jeune blond n'avait que 3 ans. Le jeune homme n'avait que très peu de souvenir de sa mère, la seule chose qu'elle lui avait laissé était une incroyable collection de vieux CD, des vinyles et une vielle platine usée et les deux garçons avaient passé leur enfance à écouter les vieux groupes de rock faire vibrer leurs guitares et les foules. Cette collection leurs avait donnés l'envie de se lancer dans la musique et c'est comme ça qu'a l'age de 10 ans ils commencèrent à apprendre la musique, Jace au piano et Alec à la guitare; au fur et a mesure de leur apprentissage ils avaient échangé. Si bien que Jace se débrouillait très bien à la guitare et Alec avait quelques rudiments en piano.

A l'age de 16 ans ils avaient eu l'envie de créer un groupe, avec Alec à la basse, Jace à la guitare et Isabelle la soeur d'Alec à la batterie. La voix de jace qui avait toujours plu aux filles se mariait très bien au chansons qu'ils reprenaient. Avant ce matin ils avaient aussi un claviste, Hodge, mais Jace avait trop tendance à emmener n'importe qui dans son lit et le bassiste n'avait pas résisté. Mais l'autre défaut de Jace c'est qu'il passait un peu trop vite a autre chose et cette relation sans attaches Hodge ne l'avait pas apprécié. Il avait quitté le groupe ce matin alors qu'ils avait un concert de prévu dans un semaine. En un mot ils étaient dans la merde.

La solution "miracle" de Jace consistait a coller des affiches partout dans le lycée dans le but de trouver un nouveau claviste . Alec n'y croyait pas vraiment mais bon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien comme dis le proverbe

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

\- Elle est mignonne celle là! -

Alec soupira, son meilleur ami ne changera jamais. Pour la forme il regarda la jolie rousse qui passait accompagnée de ses amis et acquiesça.

\- Meme si toi je suis sur que tu préfère le type à coté- rajouta jace en lui donnant un coup de coude pour attirer son attention sur un grand type qui avait un look ... Atypique selon Alec.

\- Venant d'un type qui ne regarde même pas le sexe de son partenaire - murmura Alec entre ses dents.

\- Au si, crois moi je le regarde, de trèèès près -répondit Jace ponctuant sa phrase d'un clin d'oeil coquin.

Alec lui balança un cahier dans le visage

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _ **garage de la maison de jace 17H**_

" _hey girl, you know you drive me crazy_

 _on look puts the rythme in my hand_

 _still I'll never understand why you hang around_

 _I see what's going down "_

La guitare d'Alec vibrait dans sa main, un accord après un accord. Il fermait les yeux et se laissait porter par la musique et la voix de jace.

" _do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

 _do you fell better now as she fall to the ground?_

 _whell I'll tell you my friend, one day this world going down."_

La chanson se termina, et les trois membres du groupe se regardèrent.

\- Il nous faut vraiment un nouveau claviste putain- jura Jace.

\- C'est clair, cette chanson est la seule qu'on va pouvoir jouer sinon, et je doute que le public de se bar apprécie grandement de n'avoir qu'une seule chanson à écouter.- lui répondit Alec

\- J'ai déjà deux réponse pour notre affiche, j'ai fixé l'audition à mercredi soir.- annonça Jace.

\- On se retrouve demain pour une nouvelle répétition, demanda isabelle, ici ?

\- non demain je ne peux pas j'ai un rendez vous, annonça jace, un léger sourire au lèvres.

\- Encore?! Demandèrent en coeur Alec et sa soeur avant d'exploser de rire en se regardant. Alec passa un bras autours des épaules de sa soeur et ils rentrèrent chez eux accompagné de Jace pour une soirée bierre -pizza !

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mardi et mercredi passèrent trop vite au gout d'alec pour qui ces auditions relevaient plus de la corvée que d'autre chose, Hodge lui allait très bien et il le regrettait. Sur scène ils leurs arrivaient parfois de jouer tous les deux mais ça c'était avant que Jace commence à lui tourner autour et qu'il vienne danser contre lui à certains moments des chansons.

Il arriva chez Jace - "c'est parti" pensa t'il

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

J'espère que ce debut sans Magnus ne vous aura pas trop déçu et que le chapitre ne vous semble pas trop court. Promis je me rattraperait !

Je posterais environ tous les vendredis mais je ne promet rien, mais sachez que les chapitres suivant sont déjà écris et que magnus apparait dans le suivant. Faites moi savoir si vous voulez que je continue...

 **J'attend vos retours très stressée.**


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde et oui j'ai fais une pause dans mes révisions ! (ça va demain c'est anglais du coup je révise en regardant Shadowhunter, en anglais of course !)

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! 11 ! _ **Si j'atteins les 25 j'offre l'OS qu'elle veut à ma 25 éme revieweuse**_ !

Les chansons appartiennent respectivement aux Beatles, à Adam Lambert (désolée il fallait que je le mette) et au groupe '' The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus'' et les traductions se trouvent à la fin.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise autant que le premier (si c'était le cas)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Assis sur sa chaise, Alec regardais les musiciens prétendant au rôle de claviste se préparer. Ils étaient trois à vouloir prétendre pouvoir rentrer dans leur groupe: un grand blond, un type avec un air sombre et un autre. Le dernier était face à Alec, il avait un visage d'enfant, ses cheveux étaient piqués de légères mèches roses et vertes. "Plutôt mignon" pensa Alec. Le jeune homme leva ses yeux qui semblaient dorés vers Alec "Whoua carrément mignon même !" Jace lui donna un coup de coude afin de le ramener à la réalité, il lui avait déjà dis trois fois qu'ils allaient commencer.

Les trois membres du groupe avaient décidé de changer les critères de sélections. Les prétendants devaient être capables de jouer de la guitare et du piano. Comme ça il pourrait échanger avec Jace sur scène et ainsi laisser la possibilité au jeune blond de pouvoir jouer de son premier instrument. Les étapes de la sélection consistaient à improviser un morceau, jouer un morceau connu et ensuite reprendre un bout de chanson afin de montrer sa voix car le guitariste devais aussi jouer le rôle de cœur; Alec aurait pu le faire mais il chantait terriblement mal, de plus il n'était pas rare que Hodge chante même des couplets afin de répondre à Jace. Le premier s'avança quand Jace l'appela.

\- Présente-toi s'il te plait.

\- Mon nom est Valentin, commença le garçon a l'air sombre, et j'ai 23 ans.

\- Très bien commence je t'en pris.

Le garçon attrapa une guitare et commença à jouer doucement, avant d'accélérer le rythme, "Il est bon." pensa Alec, "mais pas excellent... ". Les notes emplissaient le garage et enfin le jeune homme termina son improvisation. Il se lança dans un solo qu'Alec reconnu comme celui d'une chanson de Nirvana dont le titre lui échappait. Puis, se plaçant derrière le piano, il commença à chanter:

 _When I find myself in time of trouble_

 _Mother Mary come to me_

 _Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

"Les Beatles? Très bon choix" pensa Alec "Mais sa voix n'est pas juste". Valentin termina sa chanson et Jace le remercia et lui envoya un clin d'œil avant d'appeler le suivant. Le grand blond se plaça au centre de la pièce et annonça:

-"Je m'appelle Jonathan et je vais vous épater!" il ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil à l'adresse d'Alec qui leva les yeux au ciel. Encore un frimeur! Le blond attrapa sa guitare et commença à jouer d'une façon qu'Alec trouva inutile et ridicule, lui qui pensait que la musique venait du cœur. Ensuite Jonathan se plaça au piano et joua un morceau qu'Alec ne reconnu pas, mais Jace sembla emballé. Et pour finir il attrapa une guitare électrique et planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Alec.

 _Would you be m-mine_

 _Oh baby, lights on, but your mom's not home_

 _I'm sick of laying down alone, hey_

 _With this fever, fever, yeah_

 _I want it all, I wanna get you alone_

 _Give you a fever, fever yeah_

"Ri-di-cule" pensa Alec, alors que Jace étouffait littéralement de rire à coté de lui. Une fois remit de ses émotions, Jace nota quelques mots sur sa feuille et lança un regard au dernier candidat. D'un geste de la main, il lui fit signe de venir plus près.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bariolés s'avança, il se plaça au centre de la pièce. La première chose qu'Alec remarqua fut ses yeux, d'un marron profond, presque dorés, ils lui mangeaient la moitié du visage. Mais étrangement cela ne le rendait pas autant l'air enfantin, au contraire, il régnait sur son visage une expression de sagesse et de sérénité, il semblait plus âgé que les trois juges. Les yeux d'Alec descendirent sur ses lèvres fine, aguichante, le jeune homme souriait et ce sourire montait jusqu'à dans ses yeux qui brillaient. Il était vraiment beau, Alec ne pouvait le nier. Dans sa tête un signal d'alarme se déclencha ''danger, danger'', le musicien était tout à fait aux goûts d'Alec, mais succomber n'était même pas envisageable parce que aussi beau qu'était le jeune homme devant lui, il n'avait absolument pas l'air d'être attiré par les hommes. Même s'il arrivait a Alec d'être romantique, il ne croyait pas pour autant au mythe de l'hétéro qui deviens gay par amour: ça n'existait pas. Tout comme le crapaud qui se transforme en prince après le baiser de la belle princesse. Et Alec était bien placé pour savoir qu'on crapaud, même avec des beaux yeux, reste un crapaud une fois embrassé. William le lui avait suffisamment prouvé.

Perdu dans ses pensées Alec n'avait pas écouté le nom du jeune homme, il tenta un regard discret sur la feuille d'Isabelle qui le grilla et sourit en coin, elle fit pivoter la feuille vers son frère et il put voir le nom: Magnus (NdA : combien avait deviné ? Comment ça s'était prévisible ?) Un nom atypique pour un garçon atypique. Magnus donc s'approcha d'une guitare et passa la sangle autour de son buste, et joua. Doucement. La musique emmena Alec dans un autre monde où Magnus régnait sur la matière. Alec secoua la tête pour évincer les pensées stupides et préféra écouter le jeune homme jouer. Il était doué, ses mains se baladait sur l'instrument avec aisance et il pinçait les corde avec dextérité, laissant déraper ses doigt sur les cordes pour faire un léger effet de frottement. ''Je me demande si il est aussi doué avec ses mains pour… NON !'' Et Magnus choisit ce moment là pour planter ses pupilles dorées dans les yeux bleus d'Alexander, qui sentit avec horreur ses joues s'empourprer et il détourna le regard pour tomber sur … Jonathan qui le regardait avec insistance et qui lui lança un clin d'œil lubrique ''Jace au secours''. Bon retour sur la table qu'Alec décida de ne plus quitter du regard.

Une fois l'improvisation terminée, Magnus s'approcha du clavier. Il fit quelque réglages et recommença à jouer une musique douce qui évolua pour devenir un peu plus pop, plus en accords avec le groupe.

''Il est bon'' murmura Jace à l'attention d'Alec

''Et excellent en guitare'' lui répondit Alec sur le même ton

''Espérons qu'il chante bien parce que les autres ne sont pas terrible, même si tu devrais donner ton numéro à ce Jonathan.''

''Je suis d'accord mais là n'est pas la question, donc taisez vous !'' murmura furieusement Isabelle.

Alec se renfrogna, jamais il ne donnerait son numéro à ce genre de garçon, si il avait voulu sortir avec un frimeur il aurait dragué Jace ! Il reporta son attention sur Magnus qui jouait toujours, nullement découragé par les chuchotements des ''juges''. Il releva la tête et fit un grand sourire à Alec, un de ses sourires qui illumine le visage. Et Alec ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre. Le morceau de piano se finit et à la grande surprise d'Alec, Magnus attrapa une guitare sèche et commença a chanter :

 _When I see your smile_

 _Tears run down my face I can't replace_

 _And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

 _How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul_

 _And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

''OH-mon-dieu'' fut à peu près la seule pensée cohérente d'Alec avant la fin de la chanson. Magnus se retira de devant les juges et Jace et Isabelle se tournèrent vers Alec comme un seul homme :

J'ai choisis !

''Moi aussi'' pensa Alec et ça lui faisait peur…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Traduction : ''Let it be''

When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me

Lorsque j'ai des soucis, Mère Marie vient me voir

Speaking words of wisdom, let it be

Prononçant de sages paroles, ainsi soit-il

''Fever''

Oh chéri, les lumières sont allumées

Mais ta mère n'est pas à la maison

J'en ai marre d'être étendu seul,

hey Avec cette fièvre, fièvre, hey

Mon seul, à moi

Je veux t'avoir pour moi seul

Te donner la fièvre, fièvre, ouais

''Your guardian angel''

Lorsque je vois ton sourire, des larmes s'écoulent le long de mon visage,

Et maintenant que je suis plus fort, j'ai compris

Comme ce monde devient froid, et brise mon âme,

Et je sais, qu'au fond de moi je suis ton unique.

Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre que j'ai enfin fini *applaudissement dans la salle*

N'oubliez pas de me laissez un petit message même si il fais trois mots ou si vous rencontrez un problème dans mon chapitre.

Dernière petite question: y'a-t-il une musicienne parmi vous ? C'est pour lui poser quelque question parce que moi je suis nulle


End file.
